Dreki Knapa
by sithsentinal
Summary: Hiccup decides the it is no longer safe on Berk and decides to go to the only people who have been there for him: his friends. The title is Icelandic for Dragon Rider there will be a few more Icelandic words through out the fic
1. Chapter 1

"We can't do this any more Toothless." The auburn haired boy said as he paced back and forth in front of his dragon who had given up on following the young teen "we need to do some thing and soon" sighing the boy sat down beside his dragon and thought of the different options they had.

_we could leave..._ Hiccup thought, the idea had become more and more pleasing the past few days it was also the only option that would give both Hiccup and his night fury a chance at a new life and to change peoples minds about dragons " aw who am I kidding it's the only option I don't have anyone expect Gobber here. You know Toothless not even my father likes me" at this Toothless raised his head and looked at the human "and when he looks at me it's with this disappointed scrawl like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich." Hiccup exclaimed Hiccup turned to the dragon and said "be ready tonight since we will be leaving, well as long as something doesn't come up like another raid then we will leave as soon as possible I'll see you soon bud."

As the young boy walked away from his dragon a blonde girl was sitting at home sharpening her axe whilst waiting for Hiccup to go to Theodore where she could confront the teen. She was about to give up on looking for the runt until she saw him walk up to the forge, she smirked to herself and ran outside to follow him

As Hiccup walked into the forge he looked around and saw some blank casts and thought about the exotic weapon Trader Johann had acquired from some distant place called the Oriental lands

~flashback~

"Ah master 'iccup what do I owe the pleasure sir?" Trader Johann asked as he set down a basket of Mildew' s 'finest' cabbages the young boy smiled at the trader and replied "nothing right now but if you get me some of that rare ink you had last time I'll make you a fine sword to trade." He knew the trader liked fine weapons and knew a deal had already been made "You know me too well master Hiccup you have a deal but are you sure there is nothing that catches your eye?" As Hiccup was going to decline he noticed some unusual weapons near the front and pointed to them Johann followed Hiccup's gaze "ah! You have a good eye for exotic weapons this comes from a distant land in an area I have named the Oriental lands the weapon is called a Naginata if I remember correctly very hard to master the technique of using it." He gave the weapon to Hiccup who spun it around a few times in his left hand " You seem very adept with the weapon but sadly the weapon is for the Meatheads heir, Thuggory." Hiccup smiled at the name and gave the weapon back to the trader and replied "then sadly no there isn't any thing else to my liking, sorry but I will make those weapons you so desire."

~End Flashback~

As Hiccup chiseled out the die cast he smiled remembering that same day Astrid had actually said he was good with a weapon even if he wasn't going to use it he looked down at the shape he had childless out he grinned foolishly until Gobber shouted to him "so what are yer making 'iccup?" Gobber limped over and looked at the design and scratched his head, confused at what his apprentice was making "I remembered a weapon I liked that trader Johann had but I couldn't trade anything for it since it was for Thuggory so I'm going to make something similar but smaller and more sturdy."

The blacksmith nodded and said "well it's fine by me so did have you talked to yer father yet 'e seems a bit down?"

"No he's just being his usual 'ignore the son' attitude that is typical of him if I didn't live under same roof as him you wouldn't know that I'm his son." Hiccup cried out in exasperation

"No yer thinking about this all wrong it's not so much what's on the outside it's what on the inside, there's the traditional way and then there's your way and your makes grown men uncomfortable.

"Speaking of uncomfortable I would like a new subject please." Hiccup retorted dryly with half lidded eyes

"Okay how's it going with the ladies I mean I've seen the way you look at Astrid." Leered the blacksmith at his scrawny apprentice who groan "way to change the subject and please Astrid wouldn't come near me if she was on fire and I had the only bucket of water especially now with how well I'm doing in training." Hiccup replied as he poured molten steel into the mold he sat down and sighed "you know a few weeks a go it was really tempting to run away but I don't know why I mean no one except you have liked me I had nothing to actually tie me down here the love of my life hates my guts, even more now I'm doing better in dragon training my father only likes what he wants to see and he won't like what he sees if I have go up against that Nightmare especially since it would be all tricks to him." Gobber looked up at Hiccup was looking down at his feet "what do you mean tricks?" Gobber asked, Hiccup looked up and told Gobber everything including Toothless and how he was leaving since it would be best and he told Gobber to tell no one, Gobber sympathized the boy and agreed as long as he sent him messages of where he was and how he was doing.

As Astrid walked up to the forge she heard how Hiccup had loved her and had thought about leaving after hearing this she ran home and ran up to her room where she cried at how she pushed one of the only people who loved because of who she was...


	2. Chapter 2

As Gobber and Hiccup walked into the forest they talked about the next time would meet "you cannae go round as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III especially if yer gonna teach the other tribes on how to train dragons and if you do return what shall we call yer?" Gobber asked as they entered the cove "so this is where yer keep yer dragon. Amazing." Suddenly a lithe black object jumped down from a rock into the path.

"Its okay Gobber he friendly aren't you bud?" The Dragon purred as Hiccup scratched who was looking at Gobber sheepishly "If I come back call me Dreki Knapa I think it is suitable don't you think?" Gobber nodded and smiled at the pair "I really do hope you come but soon." Gobber replied as Hiccup gave him some letters " I'll give them to the correct people I'll miss yer, yer like a son to me." Hiccup climbed onto Toothless and shot away looking down at the letters he noticed there were only three: him, Stoick, and Astrid sighing he walked away to the Hofferson household.

Astrid had came down and was eating with her family when someone knock on the door, her mother got up and opened the door and talked quietly "come in please. Astrid? Gobber is here to see you he has something for you." She walked over to Gobber as her mum went back to the table "what's up Gobber?" She asked he looked pale and sad "you will be going against the Nightmare." Her whole family heard this and Ingrid and Arnhem ,her mother and father, came over "what do yer mean surely there's one more fight left between Astrid and Hiccup?" Gobber rolled his shoulders and looked up and said "Hiccups no longer taking part the letter should tell you why." And with that he left the Hofferson household with the letter in Astrid's hands, she looked down at in and noticed it was written in immaculate runes _typical hiccup _she thought but she couldn't read properly so she asked her mother to read it out the further along her mother read The more saddened and horrified she became "... 'I have asked my father to nominate you as the heir to Berk because out of all of us you are the most level headed one, May you lead Berk well. Love Hiccup' oh gods Astrid what are you going to do?" Her mother asked as she finished the letter

Meanwhile Hiccup and Toothless flew across the sea towards a small island called Vona he saw a large village with dragons walking around with people next to them _I wish this was Berk_ they flew lower until they landed in the middle of the street some Vikings looked at the rider and dragon before walking away Hiccup jumped off of Toothless and walked up to a woman sitting in front of what must be her house and asked "excuse me may I ask where am I?" The woman stopped knitting and smiled at Hiccup and replied sweetly "this is Vona and we are the frítt fólk and that is a mighty fine night fury you have there." Hiccup looked at the woman and asked "so you don't kill dragon's here?" The woman laughed and said "no we don't that's just barbaric!" Hiccup laughed with the woman and asked where he could talk to someone who was in charge the woman had replied that the chief would be in the great hall and gave Hiccup the directions after saying thanks Hiccup started his trek up to the Great Hall.

~ ten minutes later~

As Hiccup stood in front of the doors he turned to Toothless and said "well we might as well go in don't you think?" He walked forwards and pushed open the doors as he walked in he noticed that there weren't many people inside but those who were had a variety of dragons ranging from Nadders to Skrills and any in between, Hiccup walked up to the centre table where a few people were crowded around and cleared his throat the people stoped talking to each other and turned to look at the young boy "who are you boy?" An old yet tall and strong man asked in a gruff voice this man was at least the size of his father if not a bit taller.

"My name is Dreki Knapa rider of the night fury." Hiccup said as he looked around the men and women around the table

"No you're not I know you, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III." A teen boy around the same age as Hiccup walked up him and carried on "But you are welcome here Dragon Rider. My name in Cattongue Darkrider, are there any more like you from Berk ?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hiccup sighed and shook his head and thought of his former home and how different it was to the village he was currently in, Hiccup looked at this teen in front of him and took in the appearance; auburn hair that was neatly trimmed, deep sapphire blue eyes and a thick stubble that could easily be passed off as a beard the teen was as lanky as him but underneath the blue shirt there were muscle that could be seen and hiccup easily knew this was Dragon riding muscle he but the most significant piece of this teens appearance was the prosthetic foot from just below the knee** (A/N think of the prosthetic from HTTYD 2)** but apart from that he seemed like any ordinary teen.

"I have waited to meet you Hiccup, I've heard so much from Thuggory and Cami come on they'll want to see you again!" Hiccup followed the teen through the hall to the back where Thuggory and Cami were drinking from some tankards and laughing at a joke.

"Hey Thug, Cami there's someone here to see you." The Cattongue shouted to them, they turned to see me standing there smiling nervously

"HICCUP!" I was suddenly thrown onto the floor with blonde hair covering my face I instantly knew that it was Camicazi; just over 5ft tall with a wild mane of hair and a personality and attitude to match but she did have a soft spot, if you want to call it that, towards me, Thug, and Fishlegs...

_Fishlegs..._

I couldn't get Berk out of my head, all the people I had left behind but I knew I had to since it wasn't safe for me and Toothless to stay deep down Berk never really felt like home there was no one except Gobber who was kind to me


	4. Chapter 4

**( A/N: sorry about the previous chapter I had two files that were the same and I clicked on the wrong one I will update the rest of the chapter in this one to make it fit the story line...)**

(Back on Berk)

The people of Berk had heard that Hiccup the promising had gone missing and had launched boats to find him, the teens, Gobber and a few of the other villagers stayed behind for defence, all the teens felt guilty because they all had done something to hurt him, but Astrid felt the most guilt, she had never really been there for Hiccup even though she had promised to when they were little but left him when they were six she could remember it quite clearly

/flashback/

Hiccup and Astrid were sitting on the cliffs watching the fishermen bring in the latest catch talking about the latest Dragon raid "...I'll become the best shieldmaiden in the whole of Berk and kill the night fury!" The young warrior exclaimed, little Hiccup loved the ferocious warrior next to him, strong, feisty and useful. Everything he wasn't in fact to him he was quite the opposite the only thing he was good at was smithing he had counted Gobber more of a father than his actual one, Stoick, Astrid looked at the boy next to her and smiled him, to her he was amazing; calm, compassionate, caring, he was also the only one who comforted her a year ago when the Flightmare took her uncle Finn. She had grown to like the boy and maybe, just maybe love him she then remembered what her mother had said last night.

/last night/

As Astrid walked in her mother greeted her to which she ignored her mind was on Hiccup her closest friend she ever had, her mother smiled and said "my, my you look like you have a lot on your mind daughter do you want to talk about it?" At hearing this Astrid's face grew red and she stuttered out "n-no it's fine just Hiccup." At this she internally groaned as her mother looked up and smiled and said "so it's about a boy, well the one you've caught right now seems to be the perfect one you can't go wrong with him as long as you look after him. Ha maybe one day you might even marry him! Such an honour really when you think of it, the chiefs wife now would give you the honour and respect you want Asta." The young girl glared at her mother for using that nickname that had been given to her but she thought about what her mother had said and it was true if she did eventually marry Hiccup she would get the honour and respect she wanted but also some one who loved and respected her, with that thought she walked into her bedroom and fell asleep the moment she laid her head on the bed.

/END FLASHBACKS/

When she deeply thought about it her mother was right, Hiccup would of been the perfect husband for her; he was never as obnoxious as Snotlout was and he was smart, never sprouting facts like 'legs does but definitely smart.


End file.
